Apakah ini Mimpi?
by Notnot-chan
Summary: Menjadi seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan memang keinginan hinata. Tapi kalau kerajaannya memiliki banyak musuh, dia bisa apa?/ooc,reviewandreadminna,gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Apakah ini Mimpi? notnot-chan**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

Rated : T

 **Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, amburadul dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

...Dontlike dontread...

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.01 dan seorang gadis baru saja memasuki apartemen sambil menenteng tas belanjaan. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau dia kelelahan.

"Seandainya aku seorang putri bangsawan, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini" dia membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas jaket yang ia pakai. Hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera mampir ke alam mimpi.

Selang beberapa saat mata itu pun mulai terpejam. Tapi semua berubah saat sinar menyilaukan memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak ada dikamarnya. Melainkan disebuah tempat yang asing yang dipenuhi dengan rerumputan liar.

Dengan gerakan pelan gadis lavender itu mencoba berdiri.

'Bruk' gadis itu terjatuh kembali karena tersandung dengan gaunnya sendiri. 'Gaun?' tunggu dulu.

"Sejak kapan aku memakai gaun?" pekik hinata.

Entah sejak kapan pakaian lusuh yang dia pakai tadi, berubah menjadi sebuah gaun mewah. Gaun tanpa lengan berwarna lavender, yang menjuntai indah namun terdapat banyak sekali noda disana. Walaupun gaun itu kotor tapi sangat terlihat jelas kalau gaun itu merupakan gaun yang mahal.

'Srek,srek'

'Bruk,brak'

"Putri dimana kau, jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari kami"

Terdengar suara aneh dan teriakan dari kejauhan. Hinata pun mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tuan, itu putri!" ucap seorang pengawal.

"Cepat tangkap dia"

Hinata menoleh dan sangat terkejut saat memgetahui bahwa dibelakangnya banyak sekali pria. Dan salah satunya menunggangi seekor kuda ,dan terlihat jelas bahwa orang itu sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari rombongan itu.

'Mereka semua menyeramkan' hinata berdiri dengan kaki yg bergetar hebat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari sambil memegangi gaunnya yang menjuntai.

'Kenapa ini terjadi? aku memang ingin menjadi seorang putri. Tapi tidak seperti ini' rasanya dia ingin menangis sambil berguling-guling.

"Cepat kejar dia" mereka pun berlari mengejar sang putri.

*Dilain Tempat

"Cepat cari putri hinata, jangan sampai musuh kita menangkapnya. Aku tidak ingin putri ku terluka" Hiashi sangat khawatir dengan hinata, bagaimanapun juga ini semua terjadi karenanya. Dia mempunyai musuh dan musuhnya itu sangat ingin membuatnya menderita. Dan hinatalah yang jadi korbannya.

"Baik tuan, kami akan berusaha mencari putri" ucap sai, dia merupakan pengawal kepercayaan hiashi. Hiashi tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dia terus bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hahhh...hahhh' Napas hinata terengah-engah, baru kali ini dia berlari seperti dikejar hantu. Bahkan ini lebih menegangkan daripada hantu.

Saat ini hinata sedang bersembunyi di gua yang sangat gelap, bahkan dia berjalan masuk dengan merangkak karena takut tersandung. Dirasa posisinya cukup aman hinata pun duduk bersandar pada dinding gua dibelakangnya.

'Hiks..hiks' Hinata mulai terisak dia merasa putus asa dengan keadaanya, dan dia juga sangat bingung kenapa ini semua terjadi padanya.

"Ck. Diamlah" gadis itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara lelaki didekatnya. Sangat dekat.

Mana mungkin ditempat ini ada orang lain selain dirinya. Dan hinata sangat yakin bahwa suara yang didengarnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya saja.

Hiks..hikss hinata melanjutkan ritual menangisnya. Suaranya itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan, Pasti setiap orang yng mendengarnya akan berpikir kalau itu adalah suara hantu.

"Aku bilang diam" bentak seseorang. Bentakannya itu membuat hinata mematung dan hinata merasa telinganya berdengung.

Ckss' sinar api muncul tepat didepan mata hinata , dan hinata juga dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau didepannya ada seorang lelaki.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa" hinata menjerit dengan histeris karena kaget. Saking kagetnya dia jatuh pingsan.

'Pingsan?' hahh merepotkan" gumam lelaki itu. Dia harus apa, terjebak dengan seorang gadis compang-camping di gua gelap seperti ini.

TBC

An:

Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan, karena saya juga manusia .

Terimakasih telah berkunjung, jangan kapok"ya #hhaha:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Apakah ini Mimpi? Notnot-chan**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, amburadul dan harap maklumi kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

 **...Dontlike dontread...**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Kedua kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak dan menampilkan sepasang mata indahnya. Kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali guna memperjelas penglihatannya. Rasanya seperti sudah lama terpejam. Tak jauh darinya ada seorang lelaki yang bersandar pada dinding dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Setelah semua kesadarannya terkumpul, gadis itu pun mendudukan dirinya dengan cepat. Akhirnya hinata ingat dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam. Kejadian yang membuatnya benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dia masih ingat betul kalau dia nerbaring di tempat tidurnya yang kecil itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa terjebak di tempat asing seperti ini. 'Aku harap ini adalah mimpi, tapi ternyata tidak'

"Hey kau!" sasuke berucap sedikit keras pada hinata.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara dan menemukan sesosok lelaki tampan namun terlihat errr menyeramkan?

"K-kau? Apa kau penculik?" hinata bertanya dengan sedikit takut-takut dan dia mulai teringat bahwa lelaki itulah yang membuatnya terkejut sampai pingsan.

"Aku sasuke, dan aku bukan PENCULIK" balas sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'PENCULIK' karena dia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan gadis itu. Lagi pula untuk apa dia menculik seorang gadis yang keadaanya saja sungguh mengenaskan. Hinata lebih terlihat seperti gelandangan dari pada seorang putri.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Memangnya kau ingin ku tinggalkan di gua yang penuh dengan binatang-binatang aneh?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan sasuke. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. 'Benar juga, kalau aku dimakan kecoa besar yang ada digua itu bagaimana?'. Hinata menggigit bibirnya .'Memangnya disana ada kecoa raksasa?' hinata membatin dengan raut wajah yang imut(idiot mutlak#plak:D).

"Um, terimakasih. Namaku hinata"

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu" ucap sasuke dingin. Mendengar ucapan sasuke yang seperti itu, rasanya hinata ingin mencakar wajah tampan itu. 'Tampan' hinata merona tipis saat ngucapkan kata itu dalam hati.

'Kalau aku memang seorang putri, aku ingin dia jadi pangerannya'

Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan tingkah hinata, bahkan dia mulai merasa kalau gadis yang berada didepannya sudah tidak waras. 'Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya' sasuke membatin.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah menemukannya?" Hiashi menunggu jawabannya dengan was-was dan dia sangat berharap bahwa hinata sudah ditemukan.

"Masih belum Yang Mulia" Tapi ternyata jawaban dari pengawalnya sangatlah mengecewakan.

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dia benar-benar marah pada musuhnya yang dengan seenaknya mengejar Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata hilang entah kemana. Dia bersumpah akan membuat musuhnya itu menyesal.

Dan sekarang Hiashi benar-benar bingung harus kemana lagi dia mencari keberadaan hinata. Para pengawal itu menatap hiashi dengan pandangan iba, karena mereka sangat tahu bahwa rajanya itu sangat menyayangi sang putri. Dan mereka sebagai pengawal tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat raja mereka sedikit tenang. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka akan tetap mencari keberadaan sang putri agar raja hiashi tidak bersedih lagi. Kemudian para pengawalnya pun mulai pergi kembali untuk mencari keberadaan sang putri.

.

.

.

"Ayolah kau harus membantuku" saat ini hinata sedang membujuk sasuke untuk membantu dirinya mencari rumah hinata. Karena hinata sendiri juga bingung harus mencarinya kemana.

"Kau jangan membodohiku, mana mungkin kau lupa rumahmu sendiri"

Saat ini sasuke sedang membereskan senjatanya, terdapat beberapa pedang yang besar dan tajam. Hinata sangat bingung harus membujuk sasuke seperti apa. Lelaki itu sangat keras kepala. Dan lihat saja, ia bahkan berbicara dengan membelakangi hinata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Aku hilang ingatan" bentak hinata kemudian dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, karena dia sendiri bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Hilang ingatan? Tapi kenapa kau ingat dengan namamu" sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan konyol dari hinata. Menurut sasuke gadis itu sangat bodoh.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku"

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku membantumu?" sasuke menoleh sambil memberikan seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan, ia berharap hinata akan ketakutan. Tapi sasuke salah karena hinata malah 'merona?'

"Kau akan mendapatkanku" ucap hinata tanpa sadar.

Sasuke merasa telinganya sakit saat mendengar gumaman hinata. Hinata pun mulai tersadar dengan ucapannya dan gelagapan. Dia merutuki dirinya habis-habisan dan merasa menjadi seorang gadis yang bodoh.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu" ucapan menyejukan itu berasal dari suara merdu sasuke. Dan hinata yang mendengarnya merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga bahagia.

"Tapi tidak gratis" ucap sasuke lagi, tidak lupa dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan. Hinata mematung dan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyusahkan.

( **Keesokan harinya** )

Hari ini mataharinya sangar terik, seakan-akan dapat membakar (cinta kita#plak) apapun yang terkena cahayanya. Terlihat dua manusia berjalan berdampingan, mereka adalah sasuke dan hinata. Hari ini mereka berencana untuk mencari rumah hinata yang entah berada dimana.

"Sasuke-kun ,aku sangat kelelahan" hinata berucap dengan lirih, kedua kakinya sudah sangat pegal dan perutnya juga lapar. 'Dari semalam aku belum makan apapun' hinata menoleh pada sasuke dan mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama . 'Apa dia tidak lapar, lihatlah wajahnya tidak menunjukan kesengsaraan seperti aku' .

"Aku benar-benar lapar"

"Tunggulah disini" sasuke berucap sambil berlalu meninggalkan hinata, sedangkan gadis itu hanya berdiam mematung. Dia takut sasuke menelantarkannya disini sendiri. Tapi hinata harus berpikir positif, karena sepertinya sasuke merupakan orang yang baik.

Dengan langkah pelan hinata menelusuri hutan itu. Dan di sekeliling hinata banyak sekali pepohonan tinggi. Ini tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh dari panasnya matahari. Dia mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada pohon besar itu. Angin sejuk menerpa wajah cantiknya, menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang membuatnya merasa 'mengantuk?'.

Grokkk' , belum juga 2 menit suara aneh itu sudah terdengar. Dengan tampang mengenaskan, seorang gadis yang kita sebut dengan nama hinata telah pergi ke alam mimpi indahnya.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Dari kejauhan kita dapat melihat seseorang mendekat kearah hinata dan ternyata itu adalah sasuke. Dia sudah selesai dengan misinya mencari makanan.

Brukk~ dia menjatuhkan bermacam-macam buah tepat diatas kepala hinata tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Aduh kepalaku!"

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan karena ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

Tadinya hinata ingin marah karena dia jadi terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tapi tidak jadi saat dia melihat makanan segar tepat berada disamping dan didepan matanya(berserakan didekatnya). Dengan mata melotot dan air liur yang hampir menetes. Dia mengambil dan memakannya dengan lahap. Bahkan sasuke sendiri tak sanggup melihat hinata, dia lebih baik membelakanginya. Orang yang kelaparan memang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaa kenyangnya" hinata berucap sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh. Dia benar-benar merasa kenyang.

Samar-samar hinata dapat mendengar suara dengkuran yang halus, dia pun menolehkan matanya dan ia menemukan sasuke yang bersandar di pohon tak jauh darinya. Entah naluri dari mana dia merangkak mendekati sasuke. Berada sedekat ini dengan sasuke, hinata dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah tampannya itu. Wajah dengan pahatan sempurna yang membuat hinata selalu terpana. Dan lihatlah bibir seksinya itu, hinata menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat ia membayangkan bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan hinata menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi sasuke dan ia merasakan kelembutan kulit lelaki itu. Tapi aksi hinata terhenti saat dia melihat tatapan tajam yang benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik, dia mematung. Dan dadanya berdetak dengan cepat tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang merah sempurna.

Pikirannya kosong, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan mereka berdua pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Angin sejuk menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka secara lembut. Membuai mereka dalam tatapan mata indah masing-masing. Saling mengagumi dalam hati tanpa sadar.

TBC

AN: Review kalian adalah semangatku:'D

Terimakasih sudah mereview, maaf tdk bisa membalasnya:)


End file.
